marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier McDaniel
| birth_place = Columbia, South Carolina, U.S. | nationality = American/Black | known_for = NBA playing career as center with Seattle SuperSonics, Phoenix Suns, New York Knicks, Boston Celtics and New Jersey Nets | series = Married... with Children | character = as Himself in cameo | episodes = "A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" (Season 8 premiere) }} Xavier McDaniel (born June 4, 1963) is a retired former NBA player. Who played for several teams, his best season as the starting small foward for the Seattle Supersonics from his rookie season in 1985-1986 until 1990-1991. At 6'7", he played both small and power forward, making the Eastern Conference All Star team in 1987-88, when he averaged 21.4 points, 6.6 rebounds, and 3.4 assists. Xavier's best season statistically was perhaps his second season when he, in playing in all 82 games, averaged 23.1 points, 8.4 rebounds, 2.4 assists on .509 field goal percentage. Selected by the SuperSonics in the first round (4th overall)Basketball-Reference.com 1985 NBA Draft, 1985 NBA Draft. Accessed 19 July 2010. of the 1985 NBA Draft, Xavier became an instant starter, averaging 17.1 points per game and finished second in the NBA Rookie of the Year balloting to Patrick Ewing.Basketball-Reference.com 1985-86 NBA Awards Voting, 1985-86 NBA Awards Voting. Accessed 19 July 2010. His second season, he was one of a trio of 20 ppg scorers with the SuperSonics along with Dale Ellis and Tom Chambera. The SuperSonics made it all the way to the Western Conference finals that season. He averaged over 20 points per game for the next three seasons as a Sonic, including the 1988-89 season when he was used primarily as a bench player. McDaniel was traded fifteen games into the 1990-91 season to the Phoenix Suns for Eddie Johnson and two draft picks. While the trade reunited him with teammate Tom Chambers, it didn't produce the results the Suns were looking for. At seasons' end, he was dealt to the New York Knicks, where he was a perfect fit in coach Pat Riley's physical style. He gained some notoriety for playing the Chicago Bulls' Scottie Pippen tough in a grueling seven-game playoff series that the Bulls won on their way to their second NBA title. McDaniel finished out his career with the Boston Celtics and New Jersey Nets before retiring after the 1997-98 season. In 1995, McDaniel moved to Europe to play for Iraklis BC and he was Greek cup finalist in March 1996. He averaged 19.5 and 9.4 rebounds per game that season. Filmography * Four Square Miles to Glory (Documentary) (2010) - as Himself * Pros vs. Joes (2006) -Himself * Slamball (Reality TV series) (2003) - as Riders Coach * Married... with Children, " A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" (1993) – as Himself * Singles (2002) -Beat as Himself Personal/Family life His daughter, Xylina, a 6'2" forward, was one of 36 girls that were invited in June 2010 to participate in the United States Under-17 basketball team trials. He also has a son who is named Xavier McDaniel Jr. who plays basketball for The Univeristy of Texas Rio Grande Valley in Edinburg, Texas. Sports Illustrated, August 2, 2010, Where are they Now?, p.82, Published by Time Inc. As of 2014, She plays for the North Carolina Tar Heels.Xylina McDaniel 2012 High School Girls' Basketball News - ESPNHS References External links *NBA.com Historical Player Info *NBA statistics @ basketball-reference.com * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors